


Alpha

by DainBramaged_AHbountyhunter



Series: Vampire vs. Djinn [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Bloodlust, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DainBramaged_AHbountyhunter/pseuds/DainBramaged_AHbountyhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is sick of dealing with Geoff's BS all the time and he promptly opens up a can of whoop-ass on Geoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chooboozle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scene Does Not Contain A Lapdance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375429) by [Chooboozle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle). 



> **Quick Note, yes I do know that teeth are made from enamel, but 'ivory' rolls off the tongue so much better**  
> This off-shoot is not intended as plagiarism, but I would like to very clearly state that the first 12 paragraphs are directly copied from Scene Does Not Contain A Lapdance by the wonderful Chooboozle (I love you and you are amazing :) But I wanted to let my imagination run wild, and this is what it came up with in a few hours.... Enjoy :) 
> 
> This ficlet was inspired by Chooboozle and Emono- they are both amazing writers, go find there work or follow them on tumblr!
> 
> PS Ryan is my fav AH guy-oh my goodness...

He growled, trying his very best to push the vampire off of him, but to no avail, Ryan would not budge. Hissing and groaning and cursing - none of it would make the vampire move from him. The muscle mass and weight from the Head Alpha, especially with all of his strength squeezing the demon and pinning him to the floor, was causing Geoff to lose his breath as he desperately tried to maintain his composure as Alpha, as well.

 

“Fucking Christ, get off of me, fatass,” Geoff hissed, digging his claws into the flexed, dense shoulder blades of Ryan’s trapezius muscle. Ryan only chuckled, squeezing his arms around the demon tighter and tighter, biting his lip hard with the promising vigor of his fangs wanting to sink in the demon’s skin. “Don’t make me fucking --”

 

“And what will you do, Geoff?” Ryan grunted, his arms wrapping tighter and tighter around the demon’s waist. His fangs were drawn, menacingly showing themselves to the demon and it made Geoff whine - almost in defeat. He hated when Ryan did that because naturally, a Djinn would beg for a vampire to not bite - never bite in fear that they will lose their soul and power. It was superstition, but Geoff never wanted to test it. He released another snarl, feeling his horns becoming achingly sore and hot from being pinned and holding in so much anger to its futility.

 

“If you don’t get off of me, I’ll finish what I started on your fucking mate. Gavin was already wet and ready for me - fucking bastard,” the demon chuckled, running his claws to the sides of the vampire, making Ryan howl in pain, but mostly rage, focusing all of his strength into his arms, squeezing tighter. The Head vampire hissed, his clutching never being released.

 

“Don’t you dare," his voice impossibly deep and blown - full instinct taking over as his fangs were now to their full potential in flashing. They were like a viper's but stronger and certainly more deadly. "I'll eat you alive and consume you faster than you can ever think with your perverted mind."

 

“Bite me, jackass,” Geoff spat. “I fucking dare you. If you don’t then get the Hell off of me!”

 

“Not until you apologize,” Ryan growled - obviously through with games. He finally got the demon on the ground, pinning him down by the wrists, his eyes blown and full with anger. Geoff made this deep noise that would have terrified any human - or Hell, even Omega - as he thrashed around under the vampire, desperately trying to get the Alpha off of him.

 

“For what?! You didn’t even tell me what I did wrong! You just tackled me and told me to apologize! I thought we were going to work on a Let's Build!"

 

“You know what you did! You just admitted it! Taking control of my little Gavin - how fucking dare you?!”

 

Geoff winced, beginning to try and squirm himself out of Ryan’s grasp, but the vampire snarled. Geoff froze, gritting his teeth and mentally daring Ryan to make another move - his eyes were a beaming red with anger and jealousy.

 

"I'm never going to apologize. I don't regret anything. You can take me as a slave for all I care, but you can lick my knot if you think I'm apologizing."

 

"Fucking typical demon," Ryan snarled. "Nobody else on your mind but you and your knot. That's all you care about - seeing which Omega this week will be filled with you to where they can't move. You're sick."

 

"What should I care? I was with Gavin and it made me happy, and it certainly made you angry...Hell I might even give little Micoo a taste, to see what he thinks of my fat knot when he is squirming around on me, being split open until he screams. What will you do then you fucking bloodsucking bitch?"

 

"Fuck you Geoff! You will stay AWAY from my Omega!" Ryan growled, the Alpha timbre making his voice seem doubled, and hypnotic, trying to break the Djinn's will to his own. Ryan was cursing himself out in his head for trying to break Geoff, his boss and friend, to his will, all to keep his little Omega safe. Oh, the things I do for him.

 

"You can't have all the Lads to yourself!" Geoff protested, eyes now nothing more than slitted pupils, trying to resist the Alpha Vampire's charm, "And if you won't willingly give Michael to me, then I will take him from you and then I promise you I will fuck him so hard that Gavin will feel it!" he spat.

 

"You. Will. Not. Touch. Him. Ever." said Ryan, he voice now dangerously low, fangs shining in the artificial light.

 

"Make me, you sissy little punk-bitch! Go on, bite me!"

 

"No. Stop struggling." Ryan's voiced was layered, filling the demon's head, and reverberating in his skull, making his every instinct cry out, telling him to stop fighting it, to just let him win.

 

No! I will not let this happen, I am the ALPHA I will never bend the knee! I will tear him apart before he gets inside my head! Geoff thought murderously, his own nature getting the best of him.

 

Geoff's eyes glowed blue in defiance of the order, "No! You cannot make me do what you want-I will never submit to the likes of you! Now get off of me!"

 

"I will say this once more, STOP STRUGGLING!" Ryan pushed harder with his voice and mind, tearing at Geoff's resistance, trying to break him mentally, as to not have to do it literally.

 

"I will see you in hell first you motherfucker!" screamed Geoff.

 

"Goddammit Geoff-fucking submit already. Don't make me do something I will regret!"

 

"Never!"

 

"FINE THEN! As the last Alpha Vampire, who is protecting his own, I do this not in hatred or fear, but as my responsibility to my own kind. Geoff Ramsey you are dangerous to Michael, and I will not let you near him again, not while you can hurt him!"

 

Geoff blanched in fear, his subconscious registering what Ryan had said and what it implied that he was about to do much faster than his conscious mind. It was telling him to be afraid, and to start begging. He thrashed violently twice, but to no avail. Then, in a small voice, barely above a whisper, he begged, "Ryan please no, don't do this to me man, I'll change, I'll be good, just please don't do this to me!"

 

Still in his Alpha-predator voice, eyes now glowing the brightest crimson Geoff had ever seen, Ryan said to him, "You have shown me who you really are and how dangerous you can be. You can be with my Omega, but I will not permit it when you are like this. I do not ask forgiveness, for I do what must be done. Now."

 

"No, no please Please PLEASE Ryan don't take it from me, I am begging you. I will do what ever you want but please PLEASE no don't do this plea-"

 

His words were cut off by the most savage growl Ryan had ever made, the kind that made your skin crawl and you knees weak. You mind melted with the desire to please the enraged being, your stomach turned to ice with fear, and yet your feet could not move to run. It felt like staring death in the face, knowing you were going to die, and not being able to do a thing about it.

 

"I made a promise, and this is me fulfilling that promise." Ryan said roughly, a growl slipping out at the end. His fangs were bared, and glistening, laced with a deadly venom, and more dangerous than any snake bite or bullet would. The muscles in his arms stood out like cords, drawn taught, pinning the squirming, and still begging, demon to the floor. Ryan settled his weight on Geoff's hips, effectively immobilizing his legs and drew the man's arms over his head, and held them there with one hand. Geoff who had stopped speaking, and whose blood was making him cold to the core, had one sole thought, I need to get out of here or he is going to kill me. With this in his mind, Geoff relaxed, focusing all of his strength into his arms, thinking that if they were free he stood a chan-

 

Geoff positively howled in pain, the lighting bolt of white fire lancing down his arms as the vampire, who had read Geoff's intentions in his head, and decided that Geoff might just overpower him, decided to isolate that possibility. Ryan took his claws, now fully extended and covered in a paralytic venom, and jammed them through the tendons in Geoff's wrists, locking his elbows out, palms up and arms together. His claws were long and sharp enough that they pierced through both wrists and gouging deep scratches in the concrete of the floor. Along the way they sliced two of the main tendons, making the demon's wrists useless, as effectively as if Ryan had sliced his achilles heel.

 

Ryan felt the warm liquid seeping out of the vein he had ruptured when he ruined Geoff's hands, but he knew it would not matter for long. Once the Geoff's super-healing kicked in, he would be fine, but it wasn't like it mattered anyways, because Geoff didn't have long left to enjoy those powers. Ryan opened his mouth and let forth the most terrible hiss, one that paralyzed a creature with the an ungodly fear. 

 

He felt himself shifting, feeling the liquid heat pour into his arms, and swirl through his chest, dripping down into his legs, strengthening every fibre of his being. His hair brightened to an orange-gold and his pupils dilated, the color as black as the ocean depths, his irises redder than blood. Everything came into focus, every sense was more heightened, every thought more clear, every sound sharper. He could even hear the racing heartbeat of the Djinn below him, unable to move and unable to think.

 

Ryan's intimidating posture was one of dominance, and his expression was more deadly than anything Geoff had ever seen, it was the steely calm of burning rage, kept just in check. When Ryan's forked tongue slid out between pointed ivory fangs, Geoff's bravado popped and deflated like a ballon poked with a needle. He was completely defenseless, awaiting whatever fate his friend-now turned judgement-day-arch-angel type alpha vampire- had decided for him. He was pretty sure that he already knew what it was, he could do jack shit about it. Geoff felt the fear curl in his belly, making every nerve a live wire, and therefore all the more receptive to the intense, dominating hormones pouring off of the vampire's skin.

 

Ryan stared deep into the Djinn's eyes and probed his mind, searching for a shred of remorse about what Geoff had done to his mate, but he found none, just undiluted fear running through Geoff's brain, and though seeing himself through the man's eyes was indeed a terrifying thing, it was not enough to deter him from his course. He pulled his lips back to expose sharp teeth and wicked canines, fully extended, and with a growl he sank his fangs deep into the Djinn's neck. The hoarse scream that accompanied it came not from his mouth but from the monster who he was feeding on. It was a sound that the throat should not be able to produce, one full of anguish and pain and fear and even a little anger. It was raw, animalistic and rose in pitch until it broke. It echoed around the living room of the house, and died in the hallways with no one to hear it.

 

Ryan's venom was a curious thing as well, it had the potential to allow both parties to derive sexual pleasure from the act of feeding, or cause the victim to feel extreme and blinding pain or even act as a narcotic for the victim, deadening all of the senses and emotions except sight and the mind, which would stay active. Each of these feelings that occurred when feeding depended on the mood of the vampire doing the feeding. At this time, Ryan was full of pent-up anger and sadness and regret, and that channeled into a blinding pain, that slowly became the deadening feeling similar to Novocain. It spread like a cold gel through the veins and arteries, deadening all pain, but not bringing relief, because one cannot feel glad about the pain they cannot feel, when they cannot "feel" at all. He had no intent to be overly malicious by causing Geoff pain, but he wanted him to hurt and to feel a fraction of what had felt when he advanced on Gavin and threatened to take Michael.

 

Had Geoff been able to think properly, he would have been filled with sadness and pain over what he had done, and threatened to do, to two unsuspecting Omegas.

 

A small part of Ryan was enjoying himself, after all this is what vampires did, they took from people, as he was taking from Geoff. The rest of him was repulsed at what he was doing, but he couldn't stop himself, and it wasn't that he particularly wanted to, but because Geoff tasted so good. The flavor exploded in his mouth and soothed the vampiristic part of him that screamed for blood when his fangs tore through the flesh effortlessly and sank into the artery that lay just below the tight skin of the neck. There is no way to describe the rush of power that comes with feeding, but if one was to try they would say it is like fireworks going off in one's head, while drinking the nectar of the gods, and climaxing all at the same time. It is a huge endorphin rush that tends to shock the system into overdrive, every sense is brought to hyper alert because while feeding, a vampire is very exposed to attack, their sole focus: blood.

 

Ryan kept drinking through what felt like murder. His body burned, causing him to squeeze his eyes closed from the pain of it but he couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his mouth and the shaking of his body, trembling in pleasure. He drank until he felt the strength leave the straining hands he still had pinned to the ground, and until he heard the heartbeat slow significantly, and through his hips he felt the core temperature drop with the lack of hot, delicious, flavorful blood coursing through it. 

 

Ryan stopped, and let his fangs slide out from his friend's neck, hoping he hadn't gone too far, and yet the smallest part of him hoping that he had. As he sat up he released Geoff's arms which had healed, and looked at what he had done- the man's hair was soaked in his own blood, and some of it was now drying. A copious amount of blood had stained Geoff's grey shirt, and as he looked down, he realized he too had a fair bit of blood on him. He searched Geoff's face, it was still very tense, eyes screwed shut and mouth open in a silent scream, as his life essence was ripped away from him, one drop at a time. Ryan waited for what was about 5 seconds, but to him it felt like 5 years, to see what would happen next, to know for sure if he had just killed his friend in a brutal act of murder.

 

Much to his relief, a shallow, shaky breath was drawn through pale lips, and a raspy whisper pushed out from the broad chest. Quickly, Ryan nipped his finger, and with the spot of blood, he rubbed it over the deep, precise wound on Geoff's neck, healing the skin, and preventing the man's own heart from killing him by driving the blood from his body, as he himself had done moments ago. Geoff took two more breaths, each on deeper and more relaxed than the preceding one.

 

"You asshole..............that.....really.....fuckin' hurt" came the faint whisper. Geoff turned his head up towards the Alpha and slowly opened his eyes.

 

Ryan chuckled at Geoff's statement, agreeing in his head, and also mentally apologizing for the pain he caused, but his concentration was broken when Geoff opened his eyes to reveal circular black pupils and warm, chocolate brown irises. Then it hit him; he had set out to change Geoff's nature, but he ended up changing him into something else entirely.

 

Human.


End file.
